Twirling Whirling
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: Complete! A story of Stan and Sandys life together before they were seperated. My first ficcy! R/R(yes, I'll except flamers) PG for violence.
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. This is my first fic, so try not to totally flame me.  
  
Summary: Stan and Sandy are trying to escape from a horrible animal shelter.  
  
Chapter one: Escape.  
  
"Hurry sis, we don't have much time," Stan whispered to Sandy.  
  
"I'm, like, coming bro," Sandy said softly, from the other side of the cage. She was sitting next to a ham-sized bed holding someone's paw from under the covers.  
  
Stan and Sandy had been living in a horrible animal shelter with their mom. She had orange and brown, tiger striped fur just like them, with a tail just a little longer then Sandy's. She was very smart, kind, and always helped settle arguments and problems between Stan and Sandy. They both loved her very much. When their mom was little, she was caught and taken to the animal shelter. She always dreamed of escaping from the shelter and taking Stan and Sandy to show them the real world. The twins dreamed of the same thing. A while ago though, she caught a terrible disease, and soon died from it. She never got to see the world again, but before she died she made Stan promise her that he would take care of Sandy and he would try to escape, even if she's not there. Stan made the promise and he was going to keep it.  
  
"Sis, come on, we can't stay here forever. The disease does spread ya know," Stan said to Sandy. The paw she was holding was her moms.  
  
"But like, I just don't want to forget her," Sandy silently said as a tear ran down her face. "It was her dream, bro, to like, show us the world."  
  
"Sis, she's our mom, there's, like, no way you'll forget her," Said Stan trying to comfort her.  
  
"Ok bro," Sandy sniffled and let go of the paw. She smiled and got up then walked over to Stan, who was trying to open the lock.  
  
"Man, this so hard!" Stan yelled. He couldn't get the lock to open. "Now I know why mom couldn't get us out earlier, this friggen' lock won't open!"  
  
"Whoa! Chill bro, let me try." Sandy walked up to the lock and slipped her paw in. With a few twists and turns Sandy finally opened it. "There, see that, like, wasn't so hard."   
  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get out of here,"   
  
Stan jumped out of the cage and Sandy followed. They looked around to make sure the coast was clear. They spotted one of the watch dogs sleeping on the floor. The watch dogs were all black with red eyes, and most of the animals in the shelter were scared of them. The twins slowly tiptoed passed the watch dog. They jumped in surprise as the dog snorted then turned a little in his sleep. Sandy hid behind Stan.  
  
"Come on sis," Stan whispered. As he continue walking he accidentally tripped on a small rock. "Wooooaaaaahhh!"  
  
Sandy gasped, "Stan!" She yelled running over to him. "Are you, like, ok?"  
  
"Ouchichi, yeah, I'm fine," He replied, getting up. Sandy helped him.   
  
"Grrrrrr."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sandy asked, scared.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Grrrrrr."  
  
"That."   
  
"Sis, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Shhh, listen," Sandy said covering Stan's mouth.  
  
"Grrrrrr." It was coming from behind them.  
  
The twins slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with a black dog. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" They yelled as they ran away. The dog chased them barking loudly. Sirens all over the place started going off and red lights flashed everywhere. Stan grabbed Sandy's paw and held it tightly, *badda-badda-badda* More black dogs came out and chased them.  
  
"They're headed that way! Go get 'em!" Yelled one of the humans that worked at the animal shelter. The dogs were obedient and did as they were told. Guards with black suits started to come out with nets.  
  
"Hurry sis!" Stan yelled to Sandy.  
  
"I'm, like, going as fast as I totally could!" Sandy replied. *Badda-badda-badda*  
  
They turned a corner and ran right into one of the human guards. "I've got you now, you smelly rodents!" The guard yelled. He lifted his net, and was about to catch them with it, but they ran under him. *Badda-badda-badda*  
  
"Hey! Get back here!!!" The guard yelled.  
  
*Badda-badda-badda* Stan and Sandy ran fast, until Stan noticed a small hole in the wall. "Sis, look up ahead!" He told his sister.  
  
Sandy too, noticed the hole, "Like, that might be our way out!"  
  
"Yeah, come on!" *Badda-badda-badda* They ran fast, and into the hole. It was a long tunnel, but they finally reached the end of it. When they got out, they were facing a long dirt road. "Hey, where are we?" Stan asked confused.  
  
"Stan, look," Sandy said pointing behind her.   
  
Stan slowly turned around and saw the animal shelter. A big smile spread on his face, "We're out, we're free!!!!" He sang and danced joyfully. *Hif-hif-hif-hif* He sniffed the air, "Ah, the air's so totally fresh." Then he noticed Sandy crying. "Somethin' wrong sis?"  
  
Sandy hugged Stan, surprising him completely, "I'm, like, so happy bro!!!" She cried, "Mom, was so totally right. The real world is so much more better then the animal shelter."  
  
"Yep," Stan said taking her paw, "and, like, we're gonna totally explore it together."  
  
"Together forever, bro?" Sandy said looking at Stan in the eye.  
  
"Yep, together forever." Stan said as they walked down the dirt road together.  
  
End chapter one  
  
Didya like it? Hope you did. Chapter 2 coming soon. Please R+R! 


	2. Headed For Tokyo

Summary: Something bad happens to Sandy, and Stan has to try to save her. Also, they run into a new friend.  
  
Chapter 2: Headed for Tokyo  
  
It had been two days since Stan and Sandy made their escape. With no food or water, and the fact that they had no idea where they were, made them feel that maybe they should've stayed at the shelter. Stan felt awful for Sandy, she was younger then him, and even if it was only by one minute, she was a lot weaker, and the heat was really getting to her, seeing that she was way behind.  
  
"Bro, can we like, please take a rest?" Sandy asked, stopping to take a breath.  
  
Stan just turned to her, and stared at her, but he continue, as if ignoring the question completely.  
  
"Guess not *ticky-ticky-ticky*," She said sadly. Stan's acting, like, so totally weird, I wonder what wrong with him. Sandy thought.  
  
Sorry sis, but if we stop, then it'll totally slow down our chances to find food or water, and we need food and water, fast. Stan thought to himself.  
  
They continued walking down a long dirt road for a couple more hours , until finally, the heat got to Sandy and she fainted.  
  
"Sis!" Stan ran up to Sandy and lifted her onto his lap to check if she was still alive, thankfully she was. "Come on sis, wake up," Stan said trying to wake Sandy. She wouldn't wake up, so Stan decided to carry her on his back. Oh man, I gotta find some food or water. *Badda-badda-badda* Stan ran fast until he came up to a sign that said: Tokyo, Japan: 2 miles ahead. Stan smiled brightly and went forward to find Tokyo. *Badda-badda-badda*  
  
After about a half hour, Stan came up to another sign the said: Tokyo, Japan: 1 mile ahead. Stan hesitated, but continue running, Don't worry sis, everything's gonna be alright, just hang in there.  
  
Another half hour went by, and Stan had slowed down a lot, due to the fact of so much running and because of the weight of another on his back. Stan stopped to take a rest. He leaned against a pole for support and wiped some sweat off his forehead. After he regained some energy he looked up at the pole he was leaning against. Another sign, but this one said: Welcome to Tokyo Japan. Stan smiled very brightly at this, and began to run toward Tokyo. Don't worry Sandy, you're gonna be alright. Just hold on. *Badda-badda-badda* Stan ran fast to the city.   
  
*****  
  
At the edge of town, in Tokyo, there was a small pet shop, where a hamster with white fur and dark brown spots lived. He sat at the windowsill of the pet shop overlooking the sunset. A small breeze blew his fur, as he smiled at the magnificent site of the sunset. Inside the pet shop were two cages. The empty one belonged to the hamster sitting on the window sill and in the other cage sat a tannish colored hamster with white fur in the middle of her forehead shaped into a diamond.   
  
The tannish hamster looked at the one with brown spots, "Hey, Jonathon, ever thought that maybe one of these days you might actually fall off the windowsill," Jonathon just sat there, enjoying the soft wind, "Hello, Earth to dreamer-ham, don't make me come up there," He still wouldn't answer, "Are you ignoring me?" Jonathon just nodded slowly. The tannish hamster just rolled her eyes. What an idiot, she thought. Then finally Jonathon spoke up…  
  
"Hey, Diamond, do you think I'll ever find someone special in my life?" Jonathon turned around to face Diamond. He would at ask that same question almost every time he sat at the windowsill, and Diamond would always answer the same thing…  
  
"Jon, how many times do I have to tell you, love is for fools," Diamond never really believed in true love, she mostly cared for herself only. Jonathon was the only other person she really cared for, but she never fell in love with him, he was just the only other hamster she really had to talk to. Although she enjoyed flirting with boys to make other girls jealous of her, but was also pretty tough and could beat up anyone almost twice her size. Diamond then remembered something she had to do and scampered out of her cage, "Gotta go Jon, I have some business to take care of."  
  
Jonathon just smiled and shook his head, She probably ran off to flirt with some boys, or beat someone up for something they did, then he looked back out the window and noticed something at the very edge of town running. "Hey, what's that?" He asked himself. It….it looks like….a hamster….and he's carrying another one on his back. Jonathon jumped out of the windowsill to see what it really was.  
  
*****  
  
San ran as fast as he possibly could while his feet pounded against the ground, "*Badda-badda-badda* I gotta hurry, I don't think sis is gonna be alright unless she gets some help. Stan ran past a pet shop until he heard a voice…  
  
"Hey buddy, you need any help?" asked a hamster from behind Stan. Stan turned around, the hamster behind him was white, with dark brown spots.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Stan replied as the unfamiliar hamster walked up to him.  
  
"What happened?" Asked the strange hamster, looking at Sandy.  
  
"Well, she fainted and…." The strange ham interrupted.  
  
"She fainted?! Well you'd better hurry and follow me in," The strange ham said. He turned around and was about to continue, but he turned back to Stan, "Want me to carry her for you, cause you look exhausted?"  
  
"Yeah," Stan said as the strange hamster took Sandy for him, "Thanks man."  
  
"No problem. Now hurry and follow me." The ham said as he ran into the pet shop, and Stan followed.  
  
Don't worry sis, help is on the way. Stan happily thought to himself.  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. A New Friend and Enemy

Summary: Is Sandy ok or not? Will Jonathon find that special someone?   
  
Chapter 3:A New Friend and Enemy  
  
Sandy lay in a hamster sized bed. Stan and Jonathon stood over her waiting to see if she was alright. Slowly Sandy moved and opened her eyes, then rubbed them and looked around "Like, where am I? What happened?"   
  
Stan hugged Sandy tightly, taking her by surprise, "Sandy, you're ok! Man, sis, I thought you were a real gonner!" He cried.  
  
"What happened to me that had 'you' so worried?" She asked when they let go of each other.  
  
Stan sniffled and told her everything, then introduced her to Jonathon.  
  
"Hi, like, nice to meet you," Sandy said cheerfully, shaking Jonathons paw.  
  
Jonathon shook her paw with pleasure and said, "Nice to meet you too." He looked Sandy over from head to toe and realized something that he hadn't realized before, 'Boy, she's beautiful' He thought to himself.  
  
"What are you, like, looking at?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" He said quickly.  
  
Stan then came over to them, "Hey, Jonathon-dude, can we have a tour of the place, it looks totally rad."   
  
"Sure, it'd be my pleasure," Jonathan smiled, then he jumped out of hamster sized house, "Aren't you guys hungry, though?"  
  
"Yeah, totally," Sandy said excitedly, then she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the little house. "What's there to eat, I'm totally starving."  
  
"Well, we have sunflower seeds," Jonathon said.  
  
"That's cool dude. Sunflower seeds are my fave meal," said Stan. He ran around the cage and spotted the tray with sunflower seeds in it, then he ran over to it and started munching on seeds, *krmp-krmp-krmp*   
  
Sandy sweat dropped, "Um, Stan, bro, don't like, eat it all!"  
  
"Don't worry, if we run out then our owner will give us more," Jonathon reassured Sandy. She smiled at him and he almost jumped with joy, 'I think I'm in love', he thought to himself.  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah, and don't bother coming back, you cowards!" Shouted Diamond at the group of boys walking away with bruises and cuts all over them. Diamond began walking home talking to herself, "Stupid boys, they think that just cause there's more of them then me, that they could bring me down." She walked home angrily. When she got to a small pet shop, she jumped into a bush and through a hidden tunnel, and when she reached the end of it, she climbed up a table and into her cage.  
  
She was surprised at what she saw when she got there, "Who are you?!" She asked the twin tiger striped hamsters, who were eating from 'her' food tray. One of them immediately looked up and walked up to her, then took her paw.  
  
"Stan the ladies ham's', the name gorgeous. What's your name," He kissed her paw and she was about to slap him, but something evil crossed her mind instead.  
  
"Oh, well you're such a gentle ham. My name's Diamond," She said, faking a kind smile.  
  
"Why, what a nice name for such a gorgeous ham like you. How about we ditch this place and go somewhere more quiet," Stan said moving closer to her, but he was pushed away by Sandy.  
  
"Like, don't mind my bro, he's such a flirt. My name's Sandy," Sandy said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Sandy," Diamond lied once again.  
  
*****  
  
Sandy and Stan had decided to stay with Jonathon and Diamond. They were staying in the other empty cages. Jonathon sat in Diamonds cage late at night, while Diamond paced back and forth, trying to come up with a way to get rid the twins.   
  
"Diamond, what is so urgent that you need to call me for a meeting at 12:00 midnight?" Jonathon asked.  
  
Diamond stopped and turned to him, "It's those twins, I don't like 'em."  
  
"What's wrong with Stan and Sandy, they never did anything!" Jonathon said madly.  
  
"They're getting in the way of things, that's what," Said Diamond, "and we need to get rid of 'em, especially 'cause you're falling in love with the girl."  
  
"Her name's Sandy, and how did you know that I loved her?" Jonathon asked, wondering how Diamond found out about him loving Sandy.  
  
"It's so obvious, Jonathon. I mean, the way you look at her and how you're so nice to her in every way, it's almost disgusting," Diamond said in a disgusted tone. "Besides, her brother's getting on my nerves, always flirting with me and bugging me, not even I flirt that way!" She paced back and forth again then she came up with a plan, "I got it. What if we took them on a tour of the city and ditch them somewhere downtown or something'?  
  
"What if I said that I didn't want to help?" Jonathon asked back.  
  
Diamond glared at him, "Fine, I'll give 'em three more days to stay with us, but then I'm getting' rid of 'em, whether you help or not."   
  
"Fine," Jonathon agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Good. Now go back to your cage." Said Diamond as she ran into her ham-sized house to go to bed.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Jonathon asked himself.  
  
End Chapter Three 


	4. Snake Attack!

Summary: It's Stan and Sandy's first day at the pet shop and Jonathon decides to take them on a tour, but Stan makes the wrong move and gets them in trouble.  
  
Chapter 4: Snake Attack!  
  
  
The next morning Jonathon woke up extra early. He paced back and forth waiting for Sandy and Stan to wake up. He decided to show them around the pet shop since Stan thought it sounded 'totally rad'.  
  
"Hey, Jon. I'm goin' out. Gotta meet up with some 'friends' about something'." Diamond said as she ran out of her cage.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what she's up to so early?" Jonathon asked himself.  
  
A few minutes passed and Sandy finally woke up and came to Jonathon's cage, from hers, "Like, morning Jonathon.," She said cheerfully.  
  
Jonathon immediately turned around to face Sandy, "G-good m-m-orning," he stammered nervously. Sandy smiled at him, and he could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat. He walked up to the cage door and opened it for Sandy. "Hungry?" He asked her as she stepped in.  
  
"Yeah," Sandy said, and she slowly walked up to his food tray. Jonathon went to eat too. They both took seeds and ate them. *krmp-krmp-krmp*  
  
Sandy was about to grab another seed, but at the same time Jonathon grabbed the same one.  
  
"You can, like, have it Jonathon. It's your food," Sandy offered him.  
  
"No, you're the guest. You have it," Jonathon said with a smile.  
  
"How about we, like, share," Sandy said breaking the seed in half, "Here, you take one half, and I'll take the other."  
  
Jonathon didn't know what to say. No one had ever been this nice to him before, "Thanks Sandy," He finally said while taking the half that Sandy was offering him. *krmp-krmp-krmp* {I wish I could say that I love you, but it's too soon, and we still have to get to know each other} Jonathon thought to himself.  
  
When they finished eating they both sat on the windowsill waiting for Stan to wake up.  
  
"Have you ever, like, seen the sunset or sunrise?" Sandy asked.  
  
Jonathon turned to face her, "Yeah. I always watch the sunset every evening before going to sleep. Why? Have you ever seen the sunset or sunrise?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"Well, that's why I, like, asked you. It's because I've, like, never seen it, but I would so totally want to." Sandy said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Do you want to see the sunset with me, later today?" Jonathon asked shyly.  
  
Sandy smiled brightly at Jonathon, "Totally! That would, like, be so cool. Thanks," Sandy said happily, and she hugged Jonathon, this time Jonathon knew his heart skipped a beat. He hugged back blushing.  
  
"Yo, sis, Jonathon, where are you guys?" Stan asked from the cage door.  
  
Sandy immediately let go of Jonathon, and turned around to face Stan, "Bro, we're, like, right here," Sandy called from the window sill.  
  
Stan looked from where he was to Sandy and Jonathon, and got a sly smile, "Oh. Looks like little Sandy has a 'boyfriend'," He teased her.  
  
Jonathon and Sandy both blushed furiously, "Like, he's not my boyfriend Stan, we're like just friends, besides, we barely know each other." Sandy said.  
  
"Oh, alright. If you call sitting on a window sill 'alone' with someone else, talking about the sunset, just friends, then ok." He said, still smiling slyly.  
  
"Bro, you're, like, getting on my last nerves!" Sandy said getting up and going over to Stan.  
  
"Ok, ok, sis, he's not your boyfriend, I get it, just don't get all angry at me like you used to," Stan said backing away from Sandy nervously.  
  
"Why, is there something wrong with having your 'little' sis beat you up completely?" Sandy teased.  
  
"Alright Sandy, he's NOT your boyfriend, I mean it, just don't," Stan gulped, "you know…"  
  
"Beat you up," Sandy finished.  
  
Stan nodded slowly.  
  
Jonathon walked over to them, "Hey, you guys coming on a tour of the place?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Stan said relieved that Jonathon changed the subject.  
  
"Ok, just follow me," Jonathon jumped out of his cage and Stan and Sandy followed.  
  
"Alright guys," Jonathon cleared his throat and pointed to a table with more cages that had animals in them, "This is the part of the store that holds all mammals, namely cats, dogs, gerbils, uhh, guinea pigs, uh, um…" He said trying to think of more mammals.  
  
Sandy giggled as Stan pointed to himself.  
  
"Uh, let's see, what other mammals are in here," Jonathon said looking right at Stan, who continued pointing to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah, and hamsters, the best and most nice, sweetest, cutest, loveable, and did I mention best, mammals in the whole world," Jonathon finished making Sandy laugh and Stan dropped to the floor, exhausted from pointing to himself so much.  
  
"I'm joking," Jonathon said smiling, "Ok, let's continue."   
  
They walked a little further then stopped in front of a table with a lot of fish tanks, "This is the section of the store where we hold all the fish. Goldfish, uh, goldfish, and um, well I guess we only have goldfish, oh well."  
  
They walked over to a section full of more cages. Jonathon walked nervously and stopped abruptly making Stan and Sandy run right into him.  
  
"Hey dude, if you're gonna stop, you should at least warn us," Stan said getting up.  
  
"Sorry," Jonathon apologized, then he started talking, "Ok, here we hold all the…" He gulped "…reptiles."  
  
"Way cool," Stan walked over to a cage with a huge snake and stuck out his tongue teasingly at the snake, "Ha, you can't get me, 'cause you're stuck in a cage and you can't come out 'cause you're too stupid to get out yourself, unlike hamsters, who know how to get out of cages," He stuck out his tongue again. The snake hissed at him.  
  
"Um, Stan, I don't think that's a good idea," Jonathon said nervously and worried that Stan's head might get bitten off.  
  
"Don't worry dude. Like I said, the snake's too stupid to get out," Stan said not in the least bit worried. The snake hissed louder at Stan.  
  
"Um, Stan, bro. You should, like, listen to Jonathon," Sandy said backing away.  
  
"Man, you're both such total worrywarts. It's not like the snake's gonna jump out and…." Stan couldn't finish cause he heard glass shatter behind him, which made him jump back startled.  
  
Sitting there, hissing loudly was the snake.  
  
"Oops. Um, did I mention how smart snakes are, hehe," Stan said nervously. The snake hissed again and tried to bite Stan.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!" Jonathon yelled as he grabbed Sandy's paw, who grabbed Stan's paw.  
  
They ran as fast as they could through the pet shop.  
  
"Man, bro this is so your fault!!!" Sandy shouted to Stan.  
  
"Sheesh sis, you blame everything on me!!!!" Stan yelled back.  
  
"Well maybe it's cause it's always you who gets us in trouble all the time!!!!  
  
"Uh, guys, now is NOT the time to argue!!!" Jonathon yelled to them.  
  
They ran through an isle with birds, making all the birds there chirp like crazy, since they were afraid of snakes. The snake jumped at some of the cages causing them to fall over, getting most of the birds in the cages injured. Jonathon saw a small hole in the wall and ran to it.  
  
In the hole they waited for the coast to be clear to run back out. It was completely dark and the three hamsters couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Stan, you are so dead," Sandy said in the dark of the hole.  
  
"Me! What did I do?!" Stan asked.  
  
"What did you do?! What do mean 'What did you do'?! You got us into this mess is what you did!!!  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying to make a point!  
  
"What point?!  
  
"The point that snakes are more stupid then hamsters!  
  
"That's a lame excuse, you know!  
  
"Excuse me again for telling the truth!  
  
Jonathon was getting tired of this, "Guys, shouldn't we check to see if the coast is clear?"  
  
"Why don't we just run out to our cage? It's not like snakes eat hamsters or anything," Stan stated.  
  
"Well actually, they do," Jonathon pointed out.  
  
"Um guys, I think the coast is, like, clear," Sandy said.  
  
They stuck their heads out and saw nothing, "Well, I guess we could go." Jonathon took a nervous step out of the hole and indicated for the twins to follow him. They both came out and followed Jonathon over to their cages. When they finally reached their hamster cage and were about to jump into the cage, the snake popped out!  
  
It hissed at them and tried to bite them but they kept dodging him. The snake didn't notice Jonathon go up behind him. Jonathon rubbed his paws together and grabbed the snakes tail, then bit it. The snake immediately turned to Jonathon and hissed again.   
  
"Stan, Sandy, hurry!! Get in the cages!!!! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!!!" Jonathon yelled to the terrified twins. They both nodded and jumped up to their cage.  
  
Jonathon dodged the snakes second attempt to bite him. It hissed and tried to bite Jonathon again but he kept dodging. Finally Jonathon was growing tired and the snake almost got him. Stan and Sandy were both greatly worried, so to help their friend the jumped on the snake's head. The snake turned it's attention to the twins, and tried to shake them off. They both shook on it's haed but they held on tight, "Jonathon get in the cage!" They yelled to Jonathon. He did as he was told and jumped to his cage. Stan and Sandy both tried to escape the snaked, and they jumped to the cage also, then they shut their cage door and sighed in relief.  
  
"Finally," Jonathon sighed, sitting down. "I thought it was the end of my life."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Sandy said sitting next to him, "But, that was so totally brave of you Jonathon. To, like, risk your life like that, for us. That's way cool." She smiled at him making him really blush.   
  
Stan just smiled as the store owner came up to the snake, wich had passed out, and picked it up.   
  
"Um, guys, I've got something to do, so I'm going back to my cage, ok?" Stan got up and went over to his cage humming something.  
  
Sandy and Jonathon just shrugged at each other.  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. Diamond's Plan

Summary: Diamond has a plan to get rid of Stan and Sandy. Meanwhile Sandy's trying to figure out what Stan's doing late at night.   
  
Chapter 5: Diamond's Plan  
  
Diamond rushed through the sidewalk. She turned left to a small alley where five wild hamsters stood. One was completely black with fierce red eyes. Another was dark brown with black spots. The other three were all gray, one with a black stripe, one with black paws and feet, and the last one had black ears. They stared at Diamond coldly when she ran up to them, "What took you so long?" asked the red eyed, hamster.  
  
"I had some things to do last night, ok? So I went to sleep late and overslept!" Diamond said.  
  
"Well don't let it happen again." said the black and brown hamster.  
  
"Shut up! Who said you could speak?!" The red eyed hamster yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mitch! I won't let it happen again, honest!" wailed the black and brown hamster.  
  
"You'd better be sorry, and it better not happen again," Mitch turned his attention back to Diamond, "So when do we get the goods?"  
  
"I told you, after you finish them off for me," Diamond said little annoyed.  
  
"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Mitch was getting very angry.  
  
"And what if I do? There's nothing you can do about it, cause I can take you down, just like I did last time," Diamond said crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine, but if we're only finishing them off then that means we're only doing half the work."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I want to do more then just killing."  
  
"If I doubled the price, would you leave the plan the way it was?"  
  
"Hmmm, Diamond, you've got yourself a deal." Mitch said shaking Diamond's paw.  
  
"Good." Diamond muttered in an evil tone.   
  
*****  
  
"Hurry Sandy, you'll miss the sunset," Jonathon called from the window sill.  
  
"I'm like, coming," Sandy ran up to the window sill and sat next to Jonathon. She made it just in time, the sun was almost beginning to set.  
  
"So Sandy, is this your first time seeing the sunset?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"Totally. My mom used to say how radical it was. I've always wanted to see it," Sandy said smiling.  
  
"Really? Well you've come to right guy. This spot right here has a perfect view of the sunset, and it's indeed a beautiful sight." Jonathon said, his eyes sparking.  
  
"Cool," was all Sandy could say at the moment. After a few seconds, the sky changed colors and the sun began to set. Sandy's eyes sparkled with delight, for it was indeed a beautiful.   
  
Jonathon sat there, also watching the sunset but at the same time thinking of Sandy.  
  
Later that evening, when Sandy was going to her cage to go to bed, she heard something coming from the miniature house in Stan's cage. It sounded like someone was humming the tune to a song. So Sandy went over to Stan's cage and listened very carefully, only to find out that it had stopped, but she continued to listen nonetheless.   
  
"Hmm, what should I name it?" She heard Stan ask himself. {Name what?} Sandy thought. "Oh well, it's getting late, I'll work on it tomorrow." Sandy heard movement coming from the little house then she heard Stan yawn, and soon he was asleep. {Hmm, I like, wonder what he's up to}.  
  
*****  
  
Diamond hurried home to tell Jonathon the plan. She ran through the bush and went through the small hole, and up to Jonathon's cage. She snuck in and went inside the miniature house to wake him up. When she was right next to him, she shook him violently, "Jon, wake up!"  
  
"Ahhh! I didn't do it! Please don't take me, I'm innocent! PLEASE!!!" Jonathon shouted upon waking up, and he began to hug Diamond in fear.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself boy! You had a nightmare," Diamond said shoving him off.  
  
"Huh?" Jonathon looked around, "Oh. Oops, hehe," Then he realized what time it was, "Um Diamond, why did you wake me up at his time? And where were you all day?"  
  
"I was getting the plan ready, and now I need to tell it to you."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"The plan to get rid of Sandy and Stan you idiot!"  
  
"Oh, that plan," Jonathon's ears drooped.  
  
"Ok listen, your part of the plan is the same as mine, except you don't get to hurt anyone."  
  
"Oh really, and what do we do then?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow we're gonna say that we're taking them on a tour of the city. We go to Roller's Alley and Mitch and his gang are going to be there. I'm gonna beat up the twins, then Mitch's gang, and Mitch himself, are going to put the finishing touches to the twins by finishing them off, then feeding them to the cats."  
  
"WHAT!!??"  
  
"You heard me. We're going to kill them tomorrow, whether you like it or not, that's why I didn't really give you a part in the plan."  
  
"Diamond, I can't let you do this, they're my friends."  
  
"Yeah to you, to me they're just a pair of annoying hamsters."  
  
"That's not true. You need to get to know them more."  
  
"Why would I do that? I can see just by looking at them that I could never like them."  
  
Jonathon saw no point in continuing the argument, so he sighed and thought to himself {She'll never change her mind, she never has and never will, but I've gotta think something to do to help Sandy and Stan} "Ok Diamond, fine. You win. I'll help you."  
  
"That's my Jon. Now get a good night's sleep, we have a long day ahead of us," with that, Diamond ran out of her cage and went to sleep.  
  
Jonathon lay down, starring up to nowhere {now what am I going to do?}.  
  
End Chapter Five 


	6. Jonathon Saves The Day

Summary: Diamond takes Stan and Sandy on a "tour" of the city, but Jonathon doesn't want neither of the twins hurt.  
  
Chapter 6: Jonathon Saves The Day  
  
Jonathon woke up early again, only to find that Stan and Sandy were already awake. {Maybe I could save them before it's too late} He thought to himself.  
  
Stan jumped out of his cage and ran over to Jonathon's cage, "Mornin' dude. Hey, uh, you didn't tell us anything' about a tour of Tokyo."  
  
{So much for trying to save them. They already know}"Well, uh, you see," Jonathon looked behind Stan and saw Diamond glaring at him. He continued, "I wanted you to be surprised, yeah, that's right, I wanted to surprise you. Hehe."  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, I so can't wait for the tour." Stan opened the cage and sat next to Jonathon.  
  
Diamond walked up to them, "Hey, uh, where's your sis Stan?"  
  
Stan didn't look at her, "Oh, she's coming, I think she's still in her cage," Stan finally looked up at Diamond. He got up and ran towards her, "Well, beautiful, since my sis ain't here, how about you take me on your tour. Think about it, just you and me gorgeous." Stan was about to kiss her paw, until he heard Sandy's voice.  
  
"Stanly, how many times do I have to tell you to like, stop flirting!" She shoved him away from Diamond, "Like, I totally apologize for my bro's uncool behavior." She said apologetically to Diamond.  
  
"You're the uncool one sis! I told you to stop calling me "that name"! My name is Stan!" Stan yelled.  
  
"Well maybe I'd like, stop calling you that if you stop flirting!" Sandy yelled back. Stan didn't answer, "I thought so." She turned to Diamond and Jonathon, who were staring at them, "So uh, when do we like, leave?"  
  
Diamond and Jonathon just stared at each other.  
  
*****  
  
The four hamsters walked down the sidewalk. Diamond in the lead, and Jonathon in the back. Stan and Sandy held paws while walking together. They had both apologized to each other, and they're not fighting anymore.   
  
Stan was humming again, just like he was the other day, "Twirl, no, whirl. Oh, man this is hard," He whispered to himself. Sandy didn't hear him.  
  
Diamond turned to the twins, "Would you guys please wait here. I need to go get something," with that she ran off into a small alley.   
  
Jonathon really wanted to save Stan and Sandy from getting hurt so he came up with a plan. He walked up behind the twins and tapped their shoulders. They turned around to face him, "Guys, you have to get out of here."  
  
The twins tilted their heads, *heke*?  
  
"Don't you get it? She wants to kill you, she doesn't want you around. Listen, when she comes back from that alley, she's gonna lour you in and you're gonna get attacked!" Jonathon took a deep breath and sat down. {Man, that was hard}  
  
"Who?" Stan and Sandy asked at the same time.  
  
"Diamond," Jonathon answered softly.  
  
The twins both gasped, then they heard someone behind them, "So, I see Jon here, has told you the plan. Well that won't stop me from "killing" you!" Diamond laughed evilly and five gray hamsters jumped up from behind Diamond and landed in front of the twins. Sandy hid behind Stan in fear. Stan was to scared to move himself. Jonathon, willing to do anything to save his friends, jumped in front of the twins. He glared at the five wild hamsters, and they glared back.  
  
Diamond, quite angry at what Jon did, jumped up in front of him, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
  
"Saving my friends. What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered with anger in his voice.  
  
"Well, I don't think they'll be around long enough for you to save them," Diamond turned to the five wild hamsters, "What do you guys think?"  
  
They all smiled evilly and ran to Stan and Sandy, who were very surprised and barely ran away from them. Stan ran fast, he tried to grab Sandy's paw only to find it wasn't there, "Sandy!" He turned around to find Sandy lying on the floor unconscious. He ran over to her and turned her body over, as the five hamsters showed up with Diamond.  
  
"Looks like there's nothing "big bro" Stan can do," Diamond said with a smirk. Then out of nowhere, Jonathon jumped from behind Diamond and kicked her, "Sorry Diamond, but if you want Stan and Sandy, you'll have to go through me first!"   
  
Diamond got up and rubbed her head then looked at Jonathon, "Why you little-!" She turned to the wild hamsters, "What are you waiting for?! Go get him!" The five hamsters turned to Jonathon and ran up to him. Jonathon punched the first one to run up to him, then he kicked the next one, but the third one punched Jonathon from behind, and the other two kicked him. Jonathon fell limp to the floor, while the other hamsters fought each other without noticing. Diamond jumped over to Jonathon, and he stared at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Diamond? Stan nor Sandy, never did anything to you, so why should you do this to them?" Jonathon asked softly.  
  
Diamond stayed silent for a while, then looked at Jonathon, "I won't hurt you Jonathon, the twins are another story, but you, you're the only one I ever considered a friend, so I will let you live. The twins will die, and that's that."  
  
Stan, carrying Sandy on his back, watched everything that was going on untill he heard Jonathon's voice, "Stan1 run away with Sandy, far!!! Hurry!!!" Stan didn't stay any longer, he understood what Jonathon was doing, and ran away, fast.   
  
{Thanks Jonathon. I don't know how we'll ever repay you.} Stan thought as he ran back to the pet shop.  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Hillary

Summary: Stan and Sandy just barely escape from Diamond. But someone saves them.  
  
Chapter 7: Hillary  
  
Diamond looked at the five hamsters that she sent to kill Stan and Sandy. They were all lying on the floor unconscious and they were bruised and had cuts all over them. Diamond turned to Jonathan, who didn't look very good either. He had a black eye, cuts and bruises all over his face. Diamond didn't seem very hurt, in fact she looked like she didn't fight at all. The only different about her was that her fur was a complete mess. She glared at Jonathon and spoke, "You let them escape, you idiot!!!"  
  
Jonathon stayed silent for a while but decided to say something, "They were my friends Diamond, I wouldn't let anyone hurt them," He spoke very softly.  
  
Diamond didn't seem to hear him. She just turned her head in the direction that Stan ran and thought to herself {He's going to the pet shop, I know it. Perfect} She smiled and started running towards the pet shop.  
  
"Diamond!!!" Jonathon called after her, and he chased her.  
  
*****  
  
Stan looked up at the window of the pet shop from the outside {Should I go in?} He asked himself. Then he felt Sandy move on his back.  
  
"Whoa! Like, what happened?" She asked rubbing her head.   
  
Stan put her down, "Yo sis, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but what happened?" She sounded a bit weak.  
  
"Well, Jonat-" Stan couldn't finish cause Sandy interrupted.  
  
"Jonathon?" It was then that Sandy remembered what happened. Her mind started spinning with memories…  
  
~Flashback~  
The dog chased them barking loudly. Sirens all over the place started going off and red lights flashed everywhere. Stan grabbed Sandy's paw and held it tightly, *badda-badda-badda* More black dogs came out and chased them.  
  
"They're headed that way! Go get 'em!" Yelled one of the humans that worked at the animal shelter. The dogs were obedient and did as they were told. Guards with black suits started to come out with nets.  
  
"Hurry sis!" Stan yelled to Sandy.  
  
"I'm, like, going as fast as I totally could!" Sandy replied. *Badda-badda-badda* ~End Flashback~  
  
Sandy's head immediately shot up, "The shelter," she said very softly. Sandy's eyes widened, "No."  
  
Stan looked at her strangely, "Sis, what wrong?"  
  
"The shelter. I-I-I-it's like, all happening again," She said, small tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Heke?" Stan said confused. Then up ahead, he saw Diamond running back with Jonathon chasing her.  
  
"Sis, come on!" Stan grabbed Sandy's paw and led her to the bush where there was a small hole. Sandy looked at it and another memory flashed through her head…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*Badda-badda-badda* Stan and Sandy ran fast, until Stan noticed a small hole in the wall. "Sis, look up ahead!" He told his sister.  
  
Sandy too, noticed the hole, "Like, that might be our way out!"  
  
"Yeah, come on!" *Badda-badda-badda* They ran fast, and into the hole. It was a long tunnel, but they finally reached the end of it.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sandy pulled Stan's paw off her arm, "What are you doing?!" Stan asked.  
  
"I-I-I can't go," She stammered quietly. "Its like what happened that day, when we left the shelter."  
  
"But sis, that was days ago! Come on!"  
  
Sandy shook her head, "No."  
  
"Fine. Then I'll just carry you in!" Stan ran up to her and lifted her over on to his back.  
  
"Stanly!!!" Sandy yelled.  
  
Stan ignored her and ran through the small hole. When he finally got inside he looked up and saw the table where his and Sandy's cages sat. Sandy kept moving on his back.  
  
"Put me down!" She demanded.  
  
Stan was about to put her down, but as he was doing so Diamond came running in. "I've got you now you little excuse for hamsters!"  
  
Stan put Sandy down and grabbed her paw. {There's no way I'm letting go} He thought to himself. Jonathon came running in after Diamond. Stan began to go up the table while Sandy followed. Jonathon jumped on Diamond from behind.  
  
"I won't let you hurt my friends!" He yelled to her.  
  
Diamond turned to him, "Oh yeah?" She then punched him in the face sending him flying backwards. {Sorry Jon} She laughed then looked up to where Stan and Sandy were. Both were up in front of their cage trying to open it.  
  
"Stupid lock!" Stan yelled, "it won't friggen' open!"  
  
Sandy head spun with yet another memory…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Man, this so hard!" Stan yelled. He couldn't get the lock to open. "Now I know why mom couldn't get us out earlier, this friggen' lock won't open!"  
  
"Whoa! Chill bro, let me try." Sandy walked up to the lock and slipped her paw in. With a few twists and turns Sandy finally opened it. "There, see that, like, wasn't so hard."   
  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get out of here."   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sandy pushed Stan out of the way.  
  
"Yo sis! What was that about?!" He asked.  
  
Sandy slipped her paw in the lock and unlocked it. Stan stared {How does she always do that}.  
  
"Hurry!" She yelled pushing Stan in the cage, then she to jumped in.  
  
"Get back here you stupid twins!" Diamond yelled from the floor, then she started to climb up to their cage.  
  
Jonathon shook his head and looked to where Stan and Sandy were. He gasped, "Diamond!!! Leave them alone!!!" He started to run up the table and punched Diamond from behind. She turned and tried to punched him in the face, but he dodged and started to run down the table with Diamond following.  
  
The twins rested in their cage, then they both looked up at a human girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail. She looked at them and smiled, "Awww, you two look so cute." She stuck her finger in between the cage bars. The twins looked at it curiously, then Sandy took a step forward and touched her finger. The human girl smiled wider, "I think I know exactly what I'm going to buy." The human girl left and in a few minutes she came back with the store owner, "I want to buy those two hamsters," she said indicating to Stan and Sandy. The store owner took the cage and walked to the front counter. Sandy and Stan turned around to find Diamond fainted on the ground and Jonathon was waving to them next to her. He had a bright smile on his face.   
  
"I hope to meet again with you two!" He called, {especially you, Sandy. I hope to one day tell you how I really feel} He then thought.  
  
"We hope so too!" The twins called from their cage. Then Jonathon dragged Diamond away and disappeared.   
  
When the pet shop owner set Stan and Sandy down then looked at the human girl, "Two hamsters. So what are you going to name them?" He asked.  
  
The girl thought hard and closed her eyes. {Stan. Sandy.} She opened her eyes and looked around, {What was that?} she asked herself.  
  
"Something wrong miss?" The store owner asked.  
  
"Uh, no. I'm going to name them Stan and Sandy." {That was weird} she thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
The human girl led the twins into her house. "Ok, first of all, my name's Hillary and welcome to my house." She ran up stairs and into a large bedroom then put the cage on a table next the window.  
  
{What a nice house} The twins thought to themselves. Hillary filled their food tray with sunflower seeds and gave them fresh water.  
  
"Uh, I have to go out but I'll be back. Bye guys," she then ran out the door.  
  
"She's a pretty cool human," Stan said.  
  
"Yeah. She's way awesome," Sandy answered. {I think I'm gonna totally like living here.}   
  
End of chapter 7 


	8. Stan's Song

Summary: Sandy starts to feel lonely and sad, but Stan finds a way to cheer her up.  
  
Chapter 8: Stan's Song  
  
It had been two days since Hillary bought both Stan and Sandy. They were both happy with her and she was happy with them, the only thing is that Hillary was planning on giving Stan to her friend Noel, and she didn't know how to just separate the twins. They were so close. Hillary looked at them and smiled, "Well I'm off. See you two later. Be good. Bye!" Hillary ran out the door.  
  
Stan and Sandy watched her leave then they jumped out of their cage, "so what do you want to do today sis?" Stan asked.  
  
"I don't know. I thought that you might've had something like, already planned," Sandy said.  
  
Stan looked at her, "Do you wanna go outside? I think I know the way to the park."  
  
Sandy smiled, "That would be so totally cool!" Let's like, go to the park!"  
  
"Ok. Follow me sis!" Stan took her paw and they both ran outside to go the park.  
  
*****  
  
At the park, Sandy sat next to Stan under a tree, "So do you think that ribbon dancing is cool?"  
  
"It's ok. For a girl thing that is, I personally think that dancing normally and without a ribbon is cooler," Stan said as he began dancing.  
  
Sandy giggled as Stan took her paw, "What are you doing?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you how to dance," Stan said as he spun her around.  
  
"Woah! Ok, just don't spin me so fast. It makes me like, dizzy," Sandy added.  
  
"Well, alright. But I can't teach you the good way of dancing unless I do it right," Stan spun her around again but slower.  
  
"That's better," Sandy smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Later that day the twins sat under the same tree as before, "Yo sis. Do you remember how mom kept telling us to follow our dreams?" Stan asked. Sandy just nodded, "Well I think that we should."  
  
"Duh. Of course we should like, follow our dreams," Sandy said.  
  
"Yeah. Mom always had confidence in us. She always said that if we set our mind to it, then we could do it," Stan said.  
  
Sandy smiled a little and spoke softly, "Yeah," a small tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Stan looked at her, "What's wrong sis?"  
  
Sandy looked up as more tears ran down her cheek, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on sis. I'm your big brother, tell me what's wrong," Stan said putting his paw around Sandy.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," Said replied.  
  
"Sis! I want to help you, you're crying. Now tell me what's wrong," Stan said a little harshly.  
  
More tears ran down her cheeks as she turned away. Stan turned her around, "Look at me Sandy. What's wrong?"  
  
Sandy bit her lip and she hugged Stan crying louder, "Oh Stan, it's just so uncool. Mom was like, such a good person! It's not fair! Why did she leave us like this?! If she didn't even deserve to die!"  
  
"Calm down sis!" Stan shook her lightly, "It's not moms fault, so you shouldn't be blaming her for dieing," Stan said softly.  
  
Sandy sniffled, but didn't let go of Stan, "But bro, why did she just leave us?"  
  
Stan didn't know how to answer, "Well, I'll tell you that she is in a better place though."  
  
Sandy looked up, "Really?"  
  
Stan nodded, "Yep. And she's watching over us too."  
  
"That's so cool Stan. Thanks for like, telling me," Sandy hugged him tightly.  
  
"No problem sis," Stan said smiling.  
  
*****   
  
That night Sandy couldn't get to sleep, she sat on the windowsill looking at the stars. {Wow. I never knew there was like, so many stars} she looked at them closely and remembered what her mom once told her. Sandy thought {Mom like, said that stars are fascinating and beautiful if you pay close attention to them} Sandy looked at the stars closely. She saw lots of things that reminded her of things her told her, the Milky Way, the Nine Sisters, the Big and Little Dipper, and her favorite the North Star. Sandy looked closely at the North Star. {Mom, this was your favorite star. Maybe you can't hear me but I like, love you so much} A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Stan went up to the windowsill, "There you are sis. I was wondering where you were. Why are you up here?"  
  
Sandy tried to hide her sadness, "I just couldn't fall asleep, that all."  
  
Stan listened carefully, "Something's bothering you cause you normally sleep like a baby." Stan heard her sniffle, "Sandy are you crying over mom again?" Sandy slowly nodded her head. Stan went p to the windowsill and hugged her tightly again, "I'm sorry sis."  
  
"For what Stan?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I was the one who reminded you of mom and now your like so sad and you can't stop thinking of her." He said.  
  
Sandy just cried on his shoulder. Stan wanted to calm her down so he decided to sing her a song:  
  
Twirling whirling 'round we go, Twirling high and twirling low, See the colors, skip and flow, Twirling 'round we go  
  
Sandy was beginning to calm down and Stan continued:  
  
Twirling whirling 'round we go, Twirling high and twirling low, See the ribbons as they blow, Twirling 'round we go  
  
Stan finished and Sandy looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"What was that you were singing?" she asked.  
  
"It's a song I wrote. Do you like it?" Stan asked.  
  
"I love it! Can you like, sing it again?" Sandy said joyfully.  
  
"Of course I'll sing it again. I wrote it for you," Stan said and he poked Sandy. She giggled.  
  
"What's it called?" she asked.  
  
"Twirling Whirling."  
  
End chapter 8 


	9. Separation

Summary: Hillary introduces Stan and Sandy to one of her friends, and then Stan disappears from Sandy's life…  
  
Chapter 9: Separation  
  
  
  
"No. It's twirling high and twirling low," Stan corrected Sandy. Sandy made a face.  
  
"Oh. You know what, I'm so not in the mood to practice right now," Sandy said, "Could we like do something a little more fun right now."  
  
"Sure. Whatever," Stan sighed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hillary said as she walked in. Stan and Sandy ran up to their cage bars as Hillary stuck one of her fingers in, "Guess what? My friend Noel's coming over and I want him to meet you two."  
  
{That's so cool Hillary!} Sandy thought as Hillary rubbed her head.  
  
{Sure. Any friend of Hillary, is a friend of me} Stan thought. Hillary opened the cage door and let Stan and Sandy crawl onto her hand.   
  
Suddenly the door bell rang and someone started to knock on the door, "That's probably Noel." Hillary said happily as she put the twins back in their cage, then she ran out of her room to get the door. "Hi Noel," the twins heard her say, then she came back to her room with Noel. He was bigger then Hillary, had black eyes, and black hair, "These are my hamsters, Stan and Sandy," Hillary told him.   
  
"Hi little guys," Noel said smiling at the twins, "They're twins right?"  
  
{Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious} Stan thought sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, they're twins," Hillary grinned.  
  
Noel smiled and then him and Hillary made their way back to the kitchen, "Hey, he's pretty cool." Stan said.  
  
"Yeah," Sandy agreed.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later after Noel left, Sandy decided to work on the Twirling Whirling song, "Twirling Whirling 'round we go; twirling low and-no, no. That's not right!" she said stomping her feet over to Stan.  
  
"Chill sis. It takes practice but I'm sure you'll get it," Stan soothed, "It took me a while to get it too, but look how it turned out when I finished."  
  
"You're right bro. Thanks, you always like, know what to say to make me feel better," Sandy hugged Stan then went to practice some more.  
  
*****  
  
{Just be careful Hillary. Don't wake them up} Hillary told herself as she slowly opened the cage door. Sandy was sleeping soundly next to Stan. It was early in the morning. Hillary slowly grabbed Stan and pulled him out as quiet as possible, then put him in a brand new cage. {There. Now off to Noel's house}  
  
Hillary walked outside and heard the birds singing in the early morning light. She walked down the quiet street with the cage in her hands, Stan inside. Sound asleep and unaware that he and his sister might never see each other again. Hillary came to a house that looked like the other houses and knocked on the door. She heard noises coming from inside and then Noel opened the door. "Hillary? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I called you yesterday, remember?" Hilary said holding up the cage, "You told me that it would be no problem taking care of Stan."  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I sort of forgot, hehe," Noel said laughing nervously.  
  
"It's ok. Now, let me explain how to take care of him…" Noel let Hillary into his house and she explained to him how to take care of a hamster.  
  
*****  
  
Sandy opened her large eyes slowly, and rubbed them, unaware of the fact that her brother was missing. She walked over to the tray of sunflower seeds and started to eat, *krmp-krmp-krmp-krmp* She looked around and realized that Stan wasn't there. "Stan? Bro, where are you?" she looked up and down, left and right, under and over things, but Stan wasn't anywhere to be found. "Ok Stan, if you're like, hiding or trying to play some joke on me, then it's not funny!" Sandy looked around again and couldn't find him. {I wonder where he could like, be}  
  
Hillary walked in and sat down, then looked at the only hamster she had left now, "Sandy, maybe you don't understand me and if you do then this might not be easy for you, but…" Hillary looked at Sandy who was confused.  
  
Sandy held on to the cage bars, "Heke? What is it Hillary? Please like, tell me. Is it something about my brother?"  
  
Hillary sighed and looked back at Sandy, "It's about your brother and I know this might not be easy but…Stan now belongs to Noel," Hillary said hesitantly.  
  
Sandy's eyes widened and she froze right where she was, {What?!}. Hillary got up and rubbed Sandy with her finger softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Sandy," she said then went out the door.  
  
Sandy stayed where she was frozen and staring blankly ahead, "Bro," she whispered, as tears began to run down her cheek, and a memory flashed through her mind:  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sandy hugged Stan, surprising him completely, "I'm, like, so happy bro!!!" She cried, "Mom, was so totally right. The real world is so much more better then the animal shelter."  
  
"Yep," Stan said taking her paw, "and, like, we're gonna totally explore it together."  
  
"Together forever, bro?" Sandy said looking at Stan in the eye.  
  
"Yep, together forever." Stan said as they walked down the dirt road together.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"You said we'd be together forever, but we're not, and now I'll probably never see you again. I love you bro, why did I like, have to loose you?" Sandy said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
That night Sandy couldn't get any sleep. Hillary had given her a new ham-sized ribbon wand that day. Sandy sat there holding it in her paw, thinking of Stan, "You were always there for me, through good times and bad," Sandy smiled a bit, "But whatever happens bro, I know you're out there somewhere and maybe, just maybe, we'll see each other again," Sandy got up and started to sing and twirl her ribbon:  
  
(A/N: This is the point in the story where credits start to roll up on the tv screen)  
  
Twirling whirling 'round we go  
  
Twirling high and twirling low  
  
See the colors skip and flow  
  
Twirling 'round we go  
  
Twirling whirling 'round we go  
  
Twirling high and twirling low  
  
See the ribbons as they blow  
  
Twirling 'round we go  
  
Twirling whirling 'round we go  
  
Twirling fast and twirling slow  
  
Twirling 'round we go  
  
Twirling whirling 'round we go   
  
(ticky-ticky-krmp-krmp)  
  
Twirling high and twirling low  
  
See the ribbons as they blow  
  
Twirling 'round we go  
  
(A/N: Now the credits end)  
  
~The end (I've still got the epilogue to do, so stay tuned) 


	10. Epilogue

Summary: Sandy makes a new friend.  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
It had been two months since Stan left. Sandy sat at her window sill practicing her ribbon dancing, which she had gotten very good at ever since she got her ribbon, "Twirling whirling 'round we go; twirling high and twirling low," She sighed and smiled. "I've been like, practicing all day. Maybe I should take a walk." Sandy jumped out the window and headed down the street.  
  
It was a beautiful day. Birds sung in the trees, cherry blossoms bloomed, and the air was fresh against Sandy face. She smiled and stopped to let the wind blow through her fur for a while, then she continued walking.  
  
For a while Sandy walked on enjoying the scenery and she couldn't keep her eyes off it. She looked to her left and then-BOOM!   
  
"Ouchichi," Sandy said rubbing her head, she had run into someone without noticing.   
  
"Sorry, are you ok?" Asked the other ham-ham.  
  
Sandy looked up and unintentionally looked right into the other ham-ham's eyes. He had navy blue eyes, was tall, brown on the back, and white in the front, "Um, no that's alright. It was my fault," Sandy managed to say. Her heart began to beat even faster.  
  
"Well, let me at least help you up," He said extending his paw out to her, smiling.  
  
There was silence for a while, then Sandy took his, and he lifted her up, this time her skipped a beat, "Thanks, um," It occurred to Sandy that she still didn't know his name.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name's Maxwell," Said Maxwell grinning at Sandy.  
  
She smiled back, and they started walking down the street together, "Oh, well my name's like, Sandy."  
  
~The End~  
  
Katy-chan: There's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! I know that I had fun writing it!  
  
I would like to thank the following for reviewing:  
  
Samgirl  
  
The Sakura flower  
  
Light Sneasel  
  
Rebmakash  
  
RoseSandrock  
  
Burntfist23  
  
MaJohn Buu  
  
Nicole   
  
PeachyKeen  
  
Usal-lover888  
  
Joshadi  
  
Hamtaro Zero  
  
AeroShamu  
  
Neo Moon Queen  
  
Katy-chan: You guys totally rock!!!! I hope to see you reviewing my other stories!!!! Thanks for being so kind!!!! 


End file.
